wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Grimdar, Sigismund's Wrath
History Grimdar's Past Grimdar was born in approximately 026.M42 on a hive world called Nikolaevus. He was raised by a poor family who barely had clothes to wear and money to afford anything outside of bare necessities. His parents named him Dar, his name meaning "Pearl" in his own homeworld's language, in order to express their parental love for their only child. Dar had a rough childhood which worsened the older he got. He started to work in a manufactura at the age of 15, in order to help his family survive the dire environment that are the lower levels of a hive city. He didn't suffer much for he was a strong independent young boy. He had dreams of becoming rich enough to move up with his family to the higher levels of Nikolaevus in order to live a good life. But his dream would never come true, as it was shattered when he became 19. At that age the Black Legion invaded his homeworld and his city, massacred men, women and children, many joined for the sake of survival and many were killed as sacrifice to the Dark Gods. Dar's father knew there was no escape from the superior corrupted Astartes, he grabbed a knife almost bayonet sized and gave it to Dar, he put Dar inside a closet with a slight opened crack for Dar's sight. Dar's parents knelt and started praying to the God Emperor to save them all from this filth. A single heretic barged in to their house and started his rampage on Dar's parents, lifting Dar's father and slicing his head off, after that he leaped on Dar's mother and stabbed his sword through Dar's mother's chest and started choking the life out of her while the heretic manically laughing. Dar witnessed all of that tears falling off his face though he did manage to be silent. The heretic kneeled down near Dar's parents raised his hands and started praying to the Dark Gods for the two sacrifices he just made for them, Dar trying not to make a noise, comes out of the closet, shaking, scared. Yet he came near the heretic behind him, the moment Dar raised his knife, something happened inside his head, Dar felt an unusual madness inside his body, he pierced into heretic's exposed throat and Dar started yelling and stabbing none stop that heretic. The Black Templar's fleet came to evacuate the remaining loyal civilians, killing off chaos astartes and heretics that were rampaging through the city. A small group of Black Templars were dispatched into Dar's city to investigate if there were any living left. One Black Templar stumbled upon a noise which sounded like a scream or crying, that very noise was Dar's screams. When that Black Templar rushed to the screaming point he saw something Astartes don't usually witness. A 19 boy stabbing a dead heretic corpse with blood everywhere and 2 dead parents corpses. Dar finally stopped stabbing the corpse of a heretic and looked behind him. For the first time in life of his 19 years he saw an Astartes Space Marine. His tears stopped after his witness, and the Black Templar said "I can see Hate and Rage in your eyes boy..." Dar looked down and pleaded for the Black Templar to kill him for he didn't want to continue living in this grim life. The Black Templar declined his wish and instead offered him service. "Serve the Imperium as a Primaris Marine and avenge your parents by slaughtering off those Chaos barbarians". "What is your name young one?" Dar looked up back at the standing Black Templar and answered "My... My name.... My name is Grimdar...". The Black Templar sensed that the boy was lying but he couldn't blame him. The space marine took him in and dispatched from Nikolaevus, Dar looking at the window as the Black Templar's ship bombarding the planet as all the life of Nikolaevus is snuffed out in mere moments for the space marines knew the planet was lost. Grimdar's Vision At the dawning of M42, Brother Grimdar was granted a vision of their Chapter's founder, Sigismund, the greatest of Rogal Dorn's sons. Grimdar believed it was a sign that he was chosen to be the Chapter's next Hero. However, this was not the case, as he was still a mere Primaris Space Marine in the eyes of many. Yet his potential and the signs of divine revelation did not go unnoticed by the Chapter's leadership and Chaplains, thus, the young warrior was still granted the honour to join the highest ranks of the Black Templars, the most elite squads of the Chapter. Grimdar was chosen to command this elite unit due to his leadership and sword skills. Despite the distrust and uncertainty towards the Primaris Marines that many chapters had showed, a portion of the upper echelon of the Black Templars saw no ordinary Primaris Marine in him, but a warrior gifted with great potential. Someone capable of reigniting a brilliant flame of vengeance that was forcefully extinguished millennia ago. Someone able to uphold the promises of none other than those of Sigismund, the Templar King himself. And Grimdar named his squad 'The Unspoiled', Despoiler's Hunters, seeking to avenge the first Black Templar High Marshal, Sigismund. The Unspoiled's Bond When Grimdar was given position of a leader of 6 men squad, he didn't really care or payed attention to his newly built squad. The whole squad started introducing themselves to each other, except Grimdar... He was standing aside. Spertakus started paying attention to Grimdar's rudeness but ignored him, for he thought he needed some time to connect to his squad. Later on, a vox message was sent by the Imperial Fists to the nearest fleet that was near the Death World Maton, the request was to reclaim the lost relics that were on that world and to bring them back to the chapter. A Marshal sent a few squads to investigate the Death World Maton and find those very lost relics. Grimdar's squad was one of the squads that were sent to that very world. The fleet sent 5 thunder hawks to the nearest areas where the location of a lost relic was speculated. Grimdar's thunder hawk was the furthest to land from their objective. By the world's time, it was dark and freezing, Spertakus said that this is no ordinary weather and that they would need to wait until dawn and light up a fire so that they won't freeze to death, for he knew that not even an astartes power armor can withstand this freezing weather. Grimdar saw this as a cowardly act and ordered his squad to resume with the mission, Marwin backed Spertakus's decision on waiting till dawn by the fire for he knew what would be the fate of those who would tread under the treacherous weather of the Death World, the squad has acknowledged his words and stayed under cover and went for the nearest cave to wait till dawn. Grimdar was furious with his squad's action but he accepted to resume his mission after dawn. The marines sat around the fire inside a cave except Grimdar that was sitting near the cave's entrance. The Astartes were communicating with each other understanding more and more about each other like brothers. Spertakus was known for his sympathy towards his brothers, he went to Grimdar to bring his squad leader near the fire to not freeze, Grimdar ignored his words and continued to stare at the freezing weather that was outside the cave. Spertakus got infuriated by Grimdar's arrogance and ignorance for thinking he will kill the Despoiler alone on his vengeance. Spertakus shoved off Grimdar's weapons that were next to him and slammed his foot on his chest, Spertakus pointed his plasma pistol at Grimdar's face and said this: "whether you want it or not, you are not alone here. Just being blessed by visions of our Founding Father does not mean that you possess his skills or his valour. There is a galaxy full of people like that! you are dreaming of glorious fair duel between enemies, of saving Imperium single-handedly. you are dreaming of justice and revenge, yet you ignore all who can help you achieve your goals! you are a hopeless man, Grimdar, lost in your dreams and visions! will you finally wake up? or should i pull the trigger and put you to eternal sleep?" Grimdar sighted and replied: "Someone like you wouldn't understand my pain nor feel it, you have no idea what i have been through nor will i tell you. You want blood on your hands? So be it, pull the trigger. I don't fear death nor do i avoid it, if my goal won't be completed then i have failed, someone else will take my place either way, and i see it completely that it won't be you, Spertakus" Spertakus lowered his pistol and stepped back from Grimdar. "Then if you let that thought take over you and blind you with ignorance, then i suggest you to take your stuff and leave this squad. We don't need someone like you leading us to victory, you want courage? Go then, complete the mission by yourself, find the courage you so eager trying to get, see where that gets you." Grimdar looked at Spertakus walking back to the fire with his brothers. He leaned back and looked to the ground, noticing on what false path he's walking, then looks at the sitting brothers that are communicating with each other and realises something... Grimdar is not alone on his vengeance. He suffered tragedy like many on this galaxy. That's a lifetime of one sheltered mindset. It can be broken in a moment, but it needs time to be broken. He's alone in the dark and his squad are laughing by the fire. He's on his mission to kill Abaddon, he's their powerful leader, a strong warrior, but he feels wrong somehow. And they are just a squad of Marines, not nearly as accomplished or powerful as him, but they're the ones actually smiling. And Grimdar would ask himself what exactly is going on? Could Spertakus be right? Maybe other brothers would look up to Spertakus more, which he sighted looking in the dark outside the cave. Grimdar sighted got up took back his equipment and went to sit next to his squad brothers. His brothers got surprised for he made his first step at being next to them instead of him being by himself. Grimdar started apologizing for his rudeness and disrespect at their first meet up, the squad sat silently. He promises them a great leadership and respect. Sperakus replied: "If you are to hold to your promises, prove that by the dawn of this planet. Prove us we will be the ones to retrieve the lost relic." Grimdar agreed. Time passed, Marwin informed his squad of the safe weather that was outside the cave even so there was a thick mist, Grimdar ordered his squad to continue with their mission on finding the lost relic and his squad heeded his order. On their way to complete their mission, he informed other squads that landed near the area that they were on the move to aid them. No response was heard. Yohan warned his brothers the presence he senses is not normal but more bizarre and.... strange. Grimdar saw a black figure in the mist, a humanoid figure with 4 hands, 1 on the left side and 3 on the right side. He signed his squad to halt their movement and be on their guard. Many more figures started to appear in the mist, surrounding them. Grimdar yelled "Back to back brothers!". Every figure was different from each other, but they seemed to be slightly taller than a normal Astartes. A daemonic voice was heard, Yohan yelled:"Daemons?! Chaos Spawns?!.... Possessed Marines....?". At that point all the surrounding figures started charging in with insane speed and so they were... Corrupted Black Templars, the same marines that were deployed with Grimdar's squad, now possessed by chaos. He stood guard and with 1 swing sliced off 2 heads of possessed marines. Spertakus overcharged his plasma pistol and with a successful overcharge, shot the possessed marine's guts out. Heiner yelling Black Templar's war cry while chopping down a possessed marine in half. Petrus being silent charges back at the possessed marine in front of him, leaping on him and pierces through his chest deep until the possessed marine chokes with his own blood. Grimdar orders Petrus to get back in the circle for Petrus was exposed from his back, Petrus ignored him and kept his rampage on the charging possessed marines. Marwin starts running towards Petrus to aid him while Yohan struggling to kill a possessed marine that had the upper hand until Grimdar leaped behind Yohan and bashed the possessed marine in the head with his shield. Spertakus tells him that if they keep on fighting like this they won't survive with this thick mist surrounding the area, they are too exposed and had no cover. That was until they heard a thunderhawk nearby, Marwin immediately shor his flair to the air for the thunderhawk to spot their location and so it worked. While Grimdar's squad was holding on the attacking Possessed marines the Thunderhawk landed on the road that the marines were on. Grimdar knew that the thunderhawk would be attacked for that was their only way to exit this area and so he was right, Possessed marines started to overwhelm the thunderhawk and so he ordered his squad to defend their transport, with the ranged fire power the squad had, it was enough to kill off the possessed marines that were on the thunderhawk attempting to destroy it. Grimdar and his brothers boarded the thunderhawk and ascended from the ground to space back to their fleet. Grimdar asks the pilot in vox:"What's the meaning of this?! We haven't finished our mission yet! The relic is still down th--" The pilot replied:"We have been deceived, there was no lost relic. The Imperial Fist we received the massage was dead long time ago. He was controlled by a Black Legion sorcerer." Grimdar slamming his fist against the door. "You're telling me we were sent there to become daemons?!". Marwin went near Grimdar laid his hand on him and told him to calm his anger. Spertakus walked towards Petrus and bashed his head with his fist". Petrus rising up against Spertakus, both looking each other straight in the eyes with chest to chest, Petrus asking:"You got a deathwish brother...?". Spertakus replied:"Are you threatening me? You made Marwin risk his life to save yours! You disobeyed Grimdar's orders and broke the circle we were holding against those beasts! You charged alone and got overwhelmed until Marwin came and saved your pathetic life!" Petrus looked at Marwin having a discussion with Grimdar and looks back at Spertakus saying: "I didn't ask for help, i was handling myself until Marwin came an--" Spertakus again punched him in the face and Petrus fell down on his front, Yohan leaped on Spertakus and yelled:"That's enough! Both of you!" Grimdar and Marwin looked at the fight and Heiner was just sitting with seeing all that was happening. Yohan yelled:"We just became a squad and after one deceived mission we fight each other?! Open your eyes! We are brothers in arms! Not enemies! We fight together, not each other!" Everyone calmed their issues and took their sit. Grimdar stood in front of his squad and wanted to make an appointment:"Brothers... This was our first mission, not a successful one but mission nonetheless. From this moment on, we stick together no matter the cost! For the upcoming missions we will be triumphed! And by the God Emperor i will lead this squad against Abaddon the Despoiler and end him once and for all to finish this long war. I will be naming this squad "The Unspoiled". Personality Companions The Unspoiled Members *'Spertakus, 2nd Member' - Spertakus was the one that made Grimdar connect more to his squad, for he before wasn't really fighting with his squad but was fighting himself and his goal. Spertakus threatened him and was in a position to kill Grimdar which he could let go of him and he would fall to his death, the only reason Grimdar couldn't do anything is because Spertakus cut him off guard. Grimdar was looking forward to his squad since then and became more connected with his squad and most of all with Spertakus. *'Petrus, 3rd Member' - Petrus unlike all in his squad, knows how to inflict fear and break morales of his enemies, few speculations were created for suspicion that he might be a Night Lord agent, however that was not the case, he had a geneseed of his progenitor Rogal Dorn, and had nothing connected to chaos or the warp whatsoever. Petrus explained to his brothers the case behind his terror tactics, when he was a child he saw his parents and his little sister butchered to death slowly with agonizing pain, while he was held by 2 heretics to make him witness their deaths before he dies, before his turn came he promised those heretics that he will do much worse to them as vengeance, right before a night lord could end him, a group of Black Templars arrived in time to kill off the Night Lords and the heretics, Petrus pleaded to be recruited to the chapter and so he was. *'Heiner, 4th Member' - He's known for his arrogance of thinking he's better than Grimdar himself, one time the whole squad stood in a circle and Grimdar and Heiner sparred with each other. Heiner was surprisingly holding on to Grimdar's strength and speed. Heiner for believing he's superior to him, got the upperhand on Grimdar, knocking him down. Heiner smiling and walking near Grimdar like he's the high champion in the room leaning his eviscerator near his throat didn't notice that he let his guard down, Grimdar grabbed the eviscerator and kicked Heiner to other end of the circle. Grimdar fully equipped now with his sword and Heiner's eviscerator. Heiner was defeated. Heiner might be arrogant but he's strong and good willed. *'Marwin, 5th Member' - He is the oldest in The Unspoiled squad and once taught Grimdar himself a thing or two, once the squad was suppressed by twin bolter fire from a chaos black legion rhino and the Black Legionnaires that were surrounding the vehicle and trying to protect their relic, until Marwin gone around without being seen and got behind the chaos rhino, he punched twice and made a massive hole inside the vehicle, threw in a melta charge and Rhino got destroyed, the chaos Astartes got blown away from the massive explosion, some were killed by the flying shards and some were killed by the marching squad that were suppressed before (The Unspoiled). Marwin is known for his genius tactics and the fact that he's older than everyone in his squad. *'Yohan, 6th Member' - Yohan is known for his axe skills and motivation he brings to his squad, tho he is not a chaplain, he sure does act like one. One time Yohan saved the whole squad from struggling with a Chaos Defiler, Yohan prayed to the god Emperor and leaped in to the battle to help his squad with this hellish machine, he jumped on Defilers claw, while the Defiler was distracted by the squad members, Yohan jumped and barged his axe on Defiler's head. Wargear *'Artificer Mk X Power Armour' *'Master-Crafter Power Sword' *'Master-Crafted Relic Combat Shield' *'Master-Crafted Relic Bolt Pistol' Quotes By Grimdar About Grimdar Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines